Royal Serendipity Hunter Version
by westkitsune
Summary: Being the Emperor's son meant being a model student the blonde has to be serious, intense, quiet. What happens when a silverhaired boy teaches him how to have fun and the real meaning of life? KiruKura AU


Disclaimers:

Killua: -ahem- westkitsune doesn't own me nor Kurapika or any character of Hunter x Hunter. Lucky us.

WK: -sulks- well anyway, I did say I was planning to make a more decent KilluaKurapika fic, and I ended up wanting to make two fics of the same story, one in HxH and one is Weiss. If you've ever watched the movie 'Chasing Liberty' or 'The First Daughter' then you more or less have an idea of what's going to happen. Reviews are most welcome and flames will be laughed at.

Warning: AU and OOCness (always has this, right? Lol)

Dedicated to Killua-the-assassin and all the kirukura fans out there.

Royal Serendipity

Chapter 1 – The Emperor's Son

"Ah! There you are! I've been searching for you since morning! Long time!"

"Aa! Zashiburi na! I had a blast this spring break.."

Leaves cascaded from the huge trees, signaling the end of spring and the start of fall. In line with this, there was the usual chatter and laughter in the air. Ah, the yearly hustle and bustle of the first day of classes for a typical, normal High School student.

Although, this day seemed quite different than any other first day. A hush fell over the whole grounds. A cough was heard here and there. Clothes were corrected and straightened and instruments were readied as a limousine door opened and black-clad men stepped out. All of a sudden trumpets blared, drums roared choking out the tunes of the country's national anthem.

Widespread whispers erupted across the uniform-clad students. Eyes squinted and people stood on their tiptoes as they strained to see the blonde boy emerge from the depths of the 'men in black'. Squeals and more pronounced chattering filled the air as the blonde kid made his way down the narrow pathway towards the school's main entrance. His head was a little lowered, beautiful blue eyes half covered by his bangs as he smiled shyly with an air of dignity at the students who were gawking at him while his burly bodyguards in tux wearing earpieces and stealth weapons followed him like some damn rabid fanclub.

"Did you see him?--"

"Yeah, isn't he just gorgeous?" another girl squeaked.

"He's the heir to the throne right?! I can't believe our luck! The Emperor's son, in our school!"

"Yeah... I can't believe how handsome he is up close... do you think I'll ever have the chance to be in his study group?"

"Shh! Be quiet!" a guy hissed which only earned him glares from the crowd of girls huddling to get closer to the Emperor's son, who disappeared through the doors of the large school.

-----

"Kurapika-sama, we have made some research on your roommate. A spiky raven-haired boy with brown eyes. Lives with his aunt. Mother dead and father on a journey. Full name is Gon Freecs. Unbelievably genki. Blood type--"

"That's all I need to know, Yamato. Thank you" Kurapika flashed a smile as he settled his baggage on the smaller bed of the room. Yamato bowed low and left the room, standing by the doorway on guard.

Gon hasn't arrived yet. Kurapika heaved a sigh as his eyes wandered around the room. All of a sudden his phone rang.

"Kurapika--?"

"Hai, mother?"

"I just called to see how you're doing. How's the dormitory? Is your room spacious enough? Hon are you sure you want a regular room? We can always ask for a separate one so you can have some privacy."

"Relax mother I'm fine. The room is perfect. Didn't I say I wanted to try out school independently? Give me this chance. And can I ask something--?"

"What is it?"

"There's too many bodyguards and--"

A muffled sound was heard as his mother turned to talk to someone who must have been standing before her.

"Ah hai, hai hold on a sec--" Another muffled sound as the phone line was opened. "Well it's your father who insisted. Kurapika? Dear, mother has some meeting starting and I have to help your father prepare for his speech, I'll call you again, ok?"

Kurapika sighed and shook his head sadly. "Hai mother."

The line went dead and Kurapika tossed the phone on his bed. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he made his way towards the balcony. He leaned on the window and the moment he did he almost jumped back in shock. He had come face-to-face with a man with a moustache. Only when he breathed in shallow gasps did he realize that the man was one of his bodyguards.

"Gods don't scare me like that!" Kurapika exclaimed as the man bowed repeatedly in apology. "It's ok," the blonde sighed with a wave of his hand.

"Hoe? These are the only things I have..."

Kurapika craned his head to see a boy blinking up at one of his bodyguards. Confused he watched as the shorter, spiky haired boy made his way inside the room. Gon stopped as he saw Kurapika, gave the older kid a huge grin and held out his hand.

"Gon. You must be Kurapika, the Emperor's son? I've seen you on TV loads of time."

"Er, thanks..."

Gon grinned back and blinked. "Well, thanks for letting me have the larger bed, I'm quite a restless sleeper..."

Kurapika grinned. "Quite understandable."

"Heh it seems we'll get along well."

"Seems like it."

Kurapika couldn't help but smile as Gon dropped his baggage on his bed. This is going to be one hell of an experience and he has a feeling he won't forget it.

-----

It was embarrassing. Downright humiliating. He had no way of knowing how to read his schedule and it was almost time for his first class. He had never gone to school before; he had home studied his whole life, being the son of the Emperor. Sure he had traveled the world and went to different schools but that was only for part-time basis only. It was the first time he had demanded to study on a full school year on his very own country.

Eyes stared at him, watched his every move. He cleared his throat and started walking down the hallway in small strides, hiding his confusion as his bodyguards following him everywhere. Damn he felt like a complete idiot. Sometimes being the Emperor's son won't do you any help in embarrassing situations, just like this one.

"Kurapika! Over here!"

Kurapika's eyes squinted as he looked up and saw Gon grinning at him again. He waved, feeling relieved that at last someone he could ask the schedule about. He headed towards Gon not noticing the blur of silver about to collide to him.

For a moment Kurapika caught glimpse of intense big indigo eyes widening in surprise before he felt himself fall backwards. Before he knew it he was sprawled on the floor, a surprisingly heavy boy against him.

"Oops sorry!" pale arms were picked up by rough hands and fragile ones were gently lifted back in a standing position. Looking down he saw that the boy who fell against him had a mass of soft, silver-grey hair. The pale boy frowned while guards grasped his arms menacingly. "Killua? What's going on?" Gon asked edging nearer to the scene.

"It's alright," the blonde motioned for his bodyguards to let Killua go. One of them shoved a skateboard into the boy's arms; it fell during the wipeout. Killua shrugged like it was nothing. Kurapika dusted himself off and straightened his coat. Groaning to himself he saw that his schedule paper was crumpled due to the fall. He glared at the innocent-looking piece of paper.

The silver-haired tilted his head to the side and craned beside the blonde to take a peak at Kurapika's schedule. "Something wrong?"

The blonde frowned. His mind battled whether to junk his pride and ask this boy how the schedule works, or ignore and make a fool of himself. The former was better than the latter so taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, but before he could speak the silver-haired boy seemed to know his problem and answered the unasked question.

"Oh I forgot, you're the new kid, son of the Emperor, right? We have 'block schedules', see, it means that we have only five classes per day including gym class, but we have four different classes every other day. Says here your first class is History, down the hall." Killua pointed at the far door on the opposite side.

"Thank you." Kurapika bowed slightly, noticing how the boy was staring at him, seemingly a little bored. "Is there something I can do to repay you?"

Indigo eyes blinked at him. "Eh?"

The blonde sighed. "A favor. Equal trade. You know."

Killua blinked some more. "For what?"

An eyebrow arched and the blonde's mouth curved a little downwards. Kurapika was obviously trying to keep his cool in check. He took a deep breath. This boy had to be the most clueless person he had ever met in his entire life. Maybe it's also because he was so used to talking with people twice his age.

"For helping me with the schedule."

"Eh? Oh, that. It's nothing, I owe you for falling over you earlier."

"No, I insist."

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and dropped his skateboard and stepped on it. "I said forget it, ok?"

"Suit yourself." Kurapika shrugged and made to turn and go to class.

Suddenly the silver-haired's face brightened up as if an idea struck him like lightning. He nudged Gon with a scheme in those indigo eyes and then he ran after Kurapika, pushing some men in black aside who protested, and grasped the long arm. Azure eyes looked back at him but Killua didn't even blink at the confusion in them.

"Well, there is one thing you can do..."

TBC

- westkitsune -

- Maybe more of owari? Lol... it sucks. My writing sucks. The story sucks. KiruKura rules. Heh, can't help it. What will Killua ask of Kurapika? Hopefully nothing hard right? Will Kurapika actually do it? Being the Emperor's son and all with all that damn pride. Heh you might never know... literally.


End file.
